Home Alone
by 7heracody
Summary: Sollux lives on his own. His parents recently died, his father was drunk and beat him often, whereas his mother was a kind and loving woman. His only true friend is off on an excavation adventure, and he finds himself developing some slight insanity. (Humanstuck AU)((It has been decided that if and/or when I get to be any good at writing romance stuff I will continue this story))
1. Introduction

You look around at this dusty old place. Nobody is here…nothing is anywhere here. It's so empty. Ever since your parents died you've had this place all to yourself. No furniture was left, no money, no plan. Just you and this house. All anyone could even do was stare at the window. Maybe entertain themselves watching the little dust particles through the penetrating light from outside. But you couldn't leave. No, nobody should know you're here. They'll send you to foster care. Why would anyone want that? Your best friend(who you admittedly had a slight crush on) was out on on of her parents' excavations or some shit. It was so lonely.

One day when you made the inevitable late night trip for some food, you found a phone lying on the ground, partially broken. After rummaging around a bit, you'd made yourself a little messaging device. It was crude, but it's better than anything you had. Using your stupid neighbor's unsecured wifi, you found yourself downloading something called 'pester chum,' which you guess is some sort of instant messaging thing.

One problem, you didn't know anyone who used it. For a bit, you brainstormed cool usernames and stuff, but none really popped out at you like twinArmaggedons. It was so…strangely awesome. But again…nobody would know you. And you didn't know anyone who used it. Well, so much for that. You thought for a bit, and decided how great it'd be if you met a really cool person. You could talk to them…maybe even go over to their house once in a while.

Suddenly, you shot up. There's an idea! You could practice in the mirror or something! Your bathroom had one, maybe a bit broken, but it'd do just fine. You went and stared into the mirror, thinking about an alternate persona with whom you could discuss and argue with.

One that interested you seemed like an angry and bitter person, great to go against with your sad and lonely personality.

Instantly you started making conversation.

"Hey, whath your name?" You asked.

That was a good question, actually. What would you name it? Considering it was yourself maybe you should just make him go by your last name or something. Captor wouldn't be a bad idea. Reminded you of your dad…angry, always arguing, smart. Smarter than you could imagine.

"Captor. My name ith Captor you little thit."

You recoil a bit at your own statement. "Geethe, I jutht wanted to know."

"Well maybe that ithn't any of your buthineth."

You hurt. You hurt…yourself? This wasn't a good idea. It was horrible.

"I'm thorry, did I make the baby hurt?"

"Thut up!" Ugh! You couldn't stand this guy. But…he was you. How could you not stand yourself? "I mean, be nithe. theriouthly, that ithn't cool."

"Well neitherth being a bitch. But yet, here you are, thanding thtraight up about to cry."

Oh my god. This thing had a mind of it's own. You're going crazy. That must be it, this guy was supposed to be mean, but this is just horrible. "Come on," Your voice cracks a bit, "Don't be that way."

"I'll be however the fuck I want to be. You thould jutht go away, before I dethide what happenth nektht."

You jump, did you just threaten yourself? You walk out of there. That was your worst idea ever!

You go back over into the living area, and notice that phone-thing buzzing. What does that mean? After a quick examination, you can see that it's notifying you of a message. One message from 'apocolypseArisen?' Who the fuck was that? Might as well check what they said.

apocolypseArisen has begun pestering twinArmaggedons

AA: sollux! How could you not tell me you got pesterchum?

TA: im sorry, who are you?

AA: it's me! aradia! you know, your best friend, the one who went to brazil?

TA: woah, you have this pester chum thing? well, obviously, but you found me?

AA: i got bored. i decided to check a few friends' common usernames. i managed to get something from yours!

TA: thats awesome! but wait, you have internet down in some deep dark hole?

AA: no, silly! i'm above ground right now. not allowed in the current tomb, something about some fragile stuff, and some weird disk that translates to 'SBURB' or something like that. anyway, why aren't you using a quirk?

TA: come again?

AA: your lisp! you should, like, replace all your s with 2. or something. that'd be awesome!

That did seem like a nice idea. Besides, you were so used to this lisp of yours it had really bugged you seeing those s on the screen. You move over to your settings and change that.

TA: how2 thi2?

AA: it's soooo adorable! oh, hey, i have to go, but ill be back later, okay?

TA: yeah, 2ure. 2ee you 2oon?

AA: of course! :D

apocolypseArisen has ceased pestering twinArmaggedons

You sigh. That was you first real conversation with someone in weeks. Well, other than…him. Anyways, it seems like a good idea to head out, boy is it getting late. Gonna have to eat some time.

A little bit later, you're walking outside your local grocery store, bag of food in hand, when some guy(probably homeless) asks very nicely for some food. Of course, he's worse off then you are, you hand him a can of beans or something. You were about to turn around and head home, but the guy wanted more. You tried to explain that you needed this food too, but he was having none of it.

"Give me some of that, or so help me I'll…uh…"

"Look, thir, I really don't want any tr-"

"Yer gonna get some trouble, lisp person! When I demand food, yer gon' give it to me, ya hear?"

"I hear you, but I really should be gett-" He cuts you off with a nice gut punch and dashes off, your food in hand.

You lean on a wall in order to catch your breath, and to ease some of the pain. Fortunately, someone from inside the store saw the whole thing take place, and she walked out to greet you.

"Hi there, I saw you were having some trouble. I figured you might want some of this food?"

You look up at her, and holy shit! She was gorgeous. Obviously loaded, who the hell knew why she was shopping here, but she had offered you food. After getting mugged like that, there was no way you'd turn her down. "Thankth ma'am."

As you take the food, she asks: "So, what happened there? Did he have a problem with you?"

"Well, yeah. I had a bag of food, and apparently he didn't. He wanted more than I offered tho he took it and ran. Do you mind if I athk your name?"

"Oh!" She giggles a bit. "Where are my manners? I'm Feferi! What about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Thollukth."

"Thollukth? That's an interesting name!" She laughs.

"Oh, well, uh, I have thigh llithp, you see and I-"

"I know, I'm just messing with you!" More giggling. "Well, I ought to be going. So busy and all, but maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yeah maybe."

As you walked off, you take a look back at her. (I'll leave her to your imagination, just imagine a 1% rich person who is young and beautiful I suppose)

When you got home, you flipped on the lights. Nothing special, as usual. Might as well get some stuff cooking. While you do that, you check on your pester chum. Apparently some random people have been messaging you. Maybe once you're done cooking you can check on those. Make some friends?

Anyway, a little bit later, you're seated at your corner of the room eating and checking the logs. Mostly spam, 'buy this bed' here and 'sell your gold' there. Ugh, just your luck. Now, decisions. Maybe you could chat with Aradia? Not a horrible idea, but she was, what, 5 hours ahead? It'd be two in the morning over there. You don't really know anyone else. You want to talk to someone. Almost tempted enough to…well, you could always make a nicer character.

Yeah, a nicer character wouldn't threaten you or anything like that. Besides, you couldn't go anywhere, you were still in pain. Might as well. You head over to your bathroom, only to suddenly be acting your asshole character, just out of the blue.

"'Bout time athhole! Where you been? Crying to your mommy? Oh, wait. The'th dead!"

Ouch. Just, ouch. Obviously, you were trying to elicit some sort of response. "Hello, I watch hoping not to thee you again…"

"Well too bad, I'm thtuck here. Jutht like you. Ekthept, I don't have a dead father. Dithgrathe to the forthe, from what I heard."

That's it. Your dad was one of the greatest cops this town had. You feel the anger rising, and before you know it you had punched the mirror. What was a dusty reflective surface now has a big clean crack all through it. On one half, you in your dirty clothes and bareing your teeth. On the other half, him, with an evil grin, but otherwise just like you.

You jump backwards, until only one half is visible. The nice half, the half that's you. What the fuck is even wrong with you? Maybe this was…like multiple personaliblahblah disorder! I mean, that dude is freaky as all hell! But he was you. You can't exactly see a specialist either, because you have basically no money or anything. But, you do have a connection. That Feferi person is rich beyond belief you would imagine. But…no. That'd be awful, to use someone for their money. But, ugh! This decision was too hard! You should really get cleaned up and head to bed though.

_**A/N and that's it for now. I really hope you enjoyed, and reviews are much appreciated. Yes, I realize it isn't exactly bipolarity, but work with me here, okay? Anyway, I hope you have a great day. I'll try to update soon.**_


	2. Reunite

It's dark. So very dark. Wait, what's that? Off in the distance? A spotlight? There are some people there. Two people. You try to move closer. You can't. You're already there. You can see your mom. And your dad. They were waving to you, you wave back. They move closer, spotlight following. Your mom is trying to speak to you, but you can't hear her. She's moving her mouth, but nothing's coming out. You're not good at reading lips, but you can tell it's like a code. Your dad hugs you. This must be him from his better years. When he wasn't drunk, drugged, and paranoid. He was genuinely happy to see you. But then, nothing. He's gone. You see him off in the distance, hanging. Your mom is crying and holding a note. You look at the note.

'My loving wife and son,

I was horrible. I know. I can't bring myself to keep this up. We were running out of money, all to fuel my addictions. I couldn't live with the stress. Don't grieve too long. I'm not worth it. Sol, you need to keep up the good work. Even though I hit you, you just kept going. I want to see that from where I'll be going. Maybe hell won't be too bad. Just, keep it up. Honey, keep him in line. He has his father in him, and he'll get fighty. Just, be patient with him. I love you both very, very much.

Love, Dad'

Just like that your heart was shattered again. Your mom was crying next to you. You hug her, but she disappears too. Appears a small distance away. On the ground, in a puddle of her blood. A discharged pistol fallen from her hand. You felt the tears as you read the note she left.

' Dearest Sollux,

I couldn't do it. I didn't have the strength to carry on where your father left off. I hope you can go without me, I know your little girlfriend can help you. Yes, you say you don't think of her that way, but I see something between you and Aradia. She'll help. I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in the world, and who knows? Maybe we'll both be happier this way.

Love, Mom'

You couldn't contain it. You broke down, and cried for what seemed like hours. But then, Aradia appeared, just like you remember her. In those funny gear pj's and with her long, healthy black hair. Right now, you wanted her more than anything. You were going to walk over, and ask for guidance. Nope. She disappeared into a map on the floor, an X marking Brazil. And then, of all the things you didn't want to see, him. That dark, twisted version of you from the mirror. He was laughing like a maniac.

"Tho, I thee you're having a pretty bad dream here?"

"Of all that I could maybe talk to, it jutht had to be you, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you get it? I'm your greatetht challenge. Your tetht, if you will."

It was only now, you saw weird candy-corn colored horns jump out of his head, and you noticed the gemini symbol on his shirt. He turned grey. You stumbled backward. "W-what are you?"

"Leth jutht that that I'm abo-"

BAM! Up, awake, on your floor, in your house, for all you knew you were on Earth too. That was by far the shittiest dream all year. Since your parents died, well, that's a different story. You had to go. Really badly. But the mirror…it'd probably torture you. Fortunately, when you went you didn't start being that weird self. Good. Last thing you needed was to piss yourself. After a bit you checked your phone, look at that! Aradia messaged you!

apocolypseArisen began pestering twinArmaggedons

AA: hey sollux! how've you been? sorry i didn't message you for a few days, exciting temple running stuff.

TA: hey ar! i've been okay. ju2t fini2hed with thi2 weird dream though.

AA: oh? what was it about?

TA: well…i 2aw my parent2. and then they, well, it wa2 that 2ort of dream. but i 2aw this weird twi2ted ver2ion of my2elf too, and he turned grey and grew horn2 and i think he wa2 going to kill me.

You decided to leave out that bit about her. That wouldn't help anyone right now.

AA: well, i hope it didn't affect you too badly. i'm coming home soon! :D

TA: what? really? holy 2hit it2 been forever!

AA: i know! i almost wish i hadn't gone anywhere.

TA: me too. hey, when and where will you be landing? i want to 2ee you a2 2oon a2 po22ible!

You went on discussing the details of her return. She'd be back the next day! How awesome is that? Oh, but you'd have to get your stuff cleaned up. That means going to the laundromat. Ehhh…that place freaks you out. What with the crack-heads and then the strange people everywhere and…you'd still have to do it. Ugh. Oh well, search around for quarters later. For now, to Starbucks for a nice breakfast!

You'd been walking with a spring in your step, in such a good mood. You walked into the Starbucks, ordered your usual with extra honey(weird thing for coffee, but okay) and handed the cashier all of the money required **like a boss. **You contentedly sat at a table near the back, enjoying your stuff when some odd-looking guy walked up to you. You look up as he exhales a bunch of shit-scented air.

"Ith there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem. You're in my seat."

"There are plenty of thpoth around here, I'm fairly thertain you can pick a different one thith time."

"I see that you're a smartass. Let me make it clearer. Move."

"And if I don't?"

He raised his fist. That was enough for you to mumble an apology and move over to the table next to you. Geeze, you'd think he had a crab in his asshole. Speaking of, you briefly wonder how kk's doing. You haven't talked to him in a long time. Since before your parents died. Maybe Aradia has. Maybe she'd give you his chum handle. If he had one.

A few hours later, you're sitting in the laundromat, nervously watching everyone around you. Still as creepy as last time. And the time before that. And so on. This place just couldn't get any less creepy than it was the first time, huh? Better than taking the bus at the least. Last time you'd sat near some guy who was hallucinating. That's about when you started walking everywhere. You were nervous your apparent bad luck would follow you here. This would be the third public place in a row some asshole would confront you about some stupid shit. Fortunately, it went through smoothly, and you got out without talking to anyone. And with your clothes. That's a biggy in this part of town.

After going about your normal routine, and sleeping the night away, you managed to get to the specified airport at the specified time. Aradia's plane was landing and you felt like you were about to dance or something. Excitement was coursing through your veins. You see her dad walk into the lobby and wave, followed by her mom, and then...

A/N: _**Bam! Cliffhanger! I am almost sorry, but I planned that all along. Anyway, maybe I'll think of some shocking twist or some weirdness, but for now you can have this bit of work and I'll work on the next part! Again, reviews are appreciated and I hope you tell me what you think. Anyway, talk to you soon hopefully!**_


	3. A Major Screw-Up

You? What are you doing on Aradia's plane…? You shake your head for a bit and look back up. Just your imagination. It's her. Just like you remember. Well, other than her exploration stuff. Don't know why she was still wearing that stuff, but whatever. She seems to have spotted you over at your seat, which is an impressive feat because of **all the people.** Seriously, it wasn't even a holiday. I guess that's the airport for you. Anyway, you stood up to greet her but got caught in a big bear hug. It almost hurt, but you weren't about to say that.

"Sollux! It's so good to see you!"

"Heh. You too ar."

"What have you been doing the past few weeks? We need to catch up!"

"Yeah. We really do. And I want to hear **all **about thothe ekthcavationth."

"Of course! Oh, but I have to head home first. Want to hang out somewhere in, say, an hour and a half?"

"Yeah. Thure. Methage me where."

You left the airport in a pretty good mood. You'd seen your best friend, and you were gonna meet up with her in a bit. Great. Maybe you should figure good places to eat? Well, basically anything was an option. Except your house. If she saw the state of emptiness there she'd probably worry and whatnot. Probably best to avoid that. Besides, your house was never really the place friends visited. Not after your dad started drinking. Not your greatest memories.

On the way back, you noticed a weird reflective thing on the ground. Broken mirror, maybe? Might as well be a good citizen and throw it out. What could possibly go wrong? You examine it, only to find an all too familiar face.

"Well well well, thomeone'th in a good mood today."

He still had those weird horns and grey skin. He was probably scarier than ever.

"Oh god. Not you again."

"I thee I have a party to crath. Perhapth I thould thtart with that girlfriend of yourth?"

"You couldn't do anything. You're my creation. One I hate. But you couldn't pothibly control me."

"Couldn't I?"

Suddenly, your strong arm moves without warning, and smacks you. You just hit yourself, congratulations.

"What the fuck?"

"I thaid that I'm your greatetht challenge, did I not?"

"I'd rather not remember that."

"Oh, don't be a little bitch."

That's it. You were done with this bullshit. You smash the mirror on your knee and leave the pieces on the ground. So much for a good mood.

You wait inside your house for a while, watching the dust particles in that shaft of light. Finally, you get a message on pester chum.

apocolypseArisen began pestering twinArmaggedons

AA: Sollux! You there?

TA: yeah, I'm here.

AA: Good, I just thought of the perfect place to meet up.

TA: really? where?

AA: The park, of course! It's just the right time of year where the trees will have all those pretty flowers on them.

The park. Reminded you of when you were just a little kid. Playing on the swings, or running around the jungle gym. That was a long time ago, back when you hadn't a care in the world. Before your family went to shit. Before your life went to shit.

AA: What do you think?

TA: oh, right. uh, it 2eem2 good to me.

AA: You okay? You seem distracted.

TA: i'm fine. 2ee you there. half an hour?

AA: Yep! :D

Oh no. She was noticing your distractedness. Just calm down, it's not like being distracted was a crime. You've just had a rough few days, you'll get over it. Hopefully.

One half-hour later, you find yourself sitting at one of the park benches. One of the best, it was nice and sturdy. And soft. And it was home of the best view of the park. This was your night, this is where you'll tell her your feelings. Don't wuss out, Sol, you can do this.

"Hey Sollux!"

Oh, and there she is. When you finally see her, she seems awfully well dressed for the park. Maybe she was going to admit something too? That'd be great, but it was unlikely. I mean, you were you. And she was her. Wow, that simple thought is really painful.

"Hey ar. Ith about time you got here."

Smooth. Real smooth.

"Sorry I'm late. Got a bit distracted with some stuff at home."

"Don't worry, jutht kidding." You motion for her to sit. She does. This is it, Sol, you can do…wait, what's this weird feeling? It feels like someone is gripping your spine.

"Tho, how wath the deep, dark hole bitch?" Wait, that's not what you wanted to say!

"I'll just assume that was a bad joke?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How wath it?" You couldn't control your mouth…oh my god. Was he controlling you again? Shitshitshitshitshit. He was saying he'd fuck this up for you. She had this painfully weird look.

"It was okay, I guess. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, everythingth fine. Hey, thinth the we've bonded a bit, why don't you thuck my dick?"**Woah. **What? This guy was crazy!

"Sollux, if this is how you're going to be, I could just leave."

"Come on, you know you want to be my bitch." Oh no…that look on her face…

"I'll just be going, then. Go ahead and straighten yourself out. Talk to me again when you do."

And with that, she practically ran away. What the fuck was wrong with you?

**Aradia's POV:**

How could he say those things? You'd worn your best dress too. And you hate dresses. You were going to tell him how you felt, but then he went all grade A douchebag. Something's wrong, he'd never say those things. Ever. Unless he was possessed or something. Maybe he's changed. Is he the Sollux you once knew? Maybe he just needed some time. He had picked the best park bench just to say those things? You don't think so. It's possible he just got really nervous…yeah, that's it. He was just nervous. Maybe you should talk to someone. You had plenty of chums. Nepeta probably wasn't serious enough…Kanaya couldn't keep a secret to save her life…Vriska hardly talked to anyone. Maybe she'd do?

apocolypseArisen began pestering arachnidsGrip

AA: Vriska, can you keep a secret? Or even, just never mention a conversation. Ever?

AG: I guess so. What do you need? Maaaaaaaay8e I can help?

AA: Stop with the 8's. I have a serious problem.

AG: Do I haaaaaaaave to? ::::P

AA: Please.

AG: Ugh. Fine. What do you need?

AA: Thank you. You know Sollux?

AG: Who? That guy you sometimes just go on about?

AA: Yes, him. Well, I sort of have a small crush on him, and today I was going to tell him. I just got back from that expedition. So, we went to the park, and he started acting like a total jerk! I don't know why. Do you think you could help me?

AG: Why me? I'm not the one who's good with this. Ask Kanaya.

AA: No, she can't keep anything secret. I really don't want anyone to know about this.

AG: Fine. How would Kan say it? Uh, is he acting very different overall?

AA: No, but he's been rather distracted lately. He was practically the same when I saw him at the airport earlier.

AG: He went to the airport to see you? Omg where's Nepeta when you need her?

AA: Please don't drag her into this.

AG: ooooooookay, jeeze.

AA: The 8 thing…

AG: Sorry. Forgot. Anyway, was there a random uh, personality change?

AA: Well, he started off nicely enough. But then he asked about my trip, and he called me bitch. And then he told me to suck his…yeah.

AG: Sheesh, sounds bipolar to me. Then again, I'm not an expert.

AA: He's never done that before. Oh, he mentioned having a weird dream the other day. Could that have anything to do with it?

AG: How should I know? I think you should just go talk to Kanaya.

AA: Okay…thanks anyway.

AG: 8yeeeeeeee :::;)

arachnidsGrip ceased pestering apocolypseArisen

Some help that was. But she was right about one thing, it seems awfully bipolar-like. Ugh, it's getting late. Maybe you should sleep on it.

_**A/N: Wow, I cannot for the life of me remember Vriska's typing. Oh well, it's humanstuck. Next chapter will go back into Sollux's view. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as usual feedback is much appreciated.**_


	4. Another Horrible Idea

**Sol's POV**

You're staring into your mirror back at home. Where the fuck is he? It's been three days and you haven't heard a peep. If he just messed up your friendship along with the potential for more with Aradia and left…ooh that guy was such an ass. You'd been doing some reading online about mirror rituals, and come across the 'Bloody Mary' stories. Apparently, if you lit some candles, closed the door, and chanted Bloody Mary a few times she'd appear? Well, you had some beeswax candles and had a chant in mind. Of course, it was impossible that this would actually work, but it was worth a shot, Right? Anyway, you light five candles. You set them similarly to a pentagon, the tip facing the mirror. This is such a stupid idea…

"Captor."

Nothing.

"Captor, Captor."

Still nothing.

Just nothing. Ugh, you knew it wouldn't work. Why should it? A) Ghosts aren't real, and B) He isn't a ghost, he's some other strange mental who-knows-what. Well, nothing's happened for three days. Maybe you could try talking to Aradia again? It wasn't a terrible idea.

twinArmaggedons began pestering apocolypseArisen

TA: ar? you there? im 2orry. 2o 2orry. it wont happen again i 2wear on my life.

TA: ar?

TA: aradia? I'm really very 2orry. you dont even know.

AA: Why did you say those things?

TA: youre here. good. i…i wa2nt in my right mind. it wa2 fucked up of me and itll never happen ever again.

AA: I know it wasn't you. You don't roll that way. Something was wrong. What was wrong?

TA: itll 2ound crazy.

AA: As long as it is reasonable I will listen.

You explain the whole ghost/alien thing that's been tormenting you for a few days rather quickly.

TA: and that2 why i 2aid tho2e thing2.

AA: You realize how idiotic that sounds, right?

TA: yeah.

AA: Well, I'm gonna play Devil's Advocate here and assume you are telling me the truth. When did it start?

You were about to type in an answer when you get that weird feeling again. Something is gripping your spine.

TA: iit 2tarted a miiliion year2 ago.

AA: Sollux…

TA: okay, okay, only about a week.

AA: Why'd you double your i's there?

TA: oh, no rea2on. ii ju2t 2ort of ju2t 2tarted that. ju2t now.

Yes, he was making mistakes. Maybe she'd take you seriously.

AA: Sollux, are you being possessed?

You fight to gain control and type 'yes' but it comes out quite differently.

TA: yeno2

AA: What?

You try to do it again, but he's figured you out.

TA: no. 2orry, ii meant no.

AA: I'm gonna go, okay?

TA: 2ure, 2ee ya.

apocolypseArisen ceased pestering twinArmaggedons

Fuckfuckfuck now she thinks you're insane. This was a horrible idea right from the start. That's how this all began. A horrible idea. You feel a relief in your back, he seems to have let go. You can move freely.

**Aradia's POV**

Oh my god. He wasn't lying. Sollux wouldn't just make a story believable like that, he didn't work that way. He was possessed. But by what? Maybe those exorcism shows weren't as stupid as you originally thought. But wait…where does he live? He's never actually told you before. Maybe there's more to this than meets the eye.

apocolypseArisen began pestering twinArmaggedons

AA: Sorry, back for a bit, where do you live Sollux? I kind of want to come over.

TA: no, you dont. the place ii2 a me22.

AA: Please Sol? I just want to hang out again. Try it again, maybe?

TA: fiine. (enter random street address here).

AA: Thanks. I'll be over in a bit!

apocolypseArisen ceased pestering twinArmaggedons

Okay, what do we know? We know where he lives, maybe exorcisms aren't all that crazy. You've known about ghosts, you visited cursed crypts for fun. Made friends, and enemies, among some crowds of them. Some were nasty, others soft and nice. This was just a nasty one. That's it, you are going over!

**Sollux Again**

No. No, she was coming over. She couldn't see you like this. You had temporary control. He'd probably try again given the chance. Ugh…what to do? You'd rather be dead than be in this situation. Wait…there was some rope in the garage. And a stool. No, you couldn't think that way! There was another solution. But, was there? Aradia would think you're crazy, which you probably are, were she to see you like this. You couldn't just run away, but this was such a horrible spot. With a simple solution. That rope seems awfully tempting.

You run to the garage, and look around in the dark. Finally, you feel the fibers of the rope. There it is. On the way out, grab a stool and set it up in the main room of the house. You tie the rope and get a few failed knots before you end up with a noose. This was a horrible idea. Great, a bad idea to end another. There are hooks in the ceiling, your dad had a thing for hanging stuff. Kind of funny, in a sick way. This is where you tie the other end of the rope. Here it goes…

After a moment of going over your best and worst moments, it seems so overwhelming. Life is so terrible. But, you couldn't do this. It was just too stupid. Even for you. You're just gonna step off, get on your feet, say hi to ar. Yeah, that's what you'd do.

If you hadn't tripped.

You feel yourself falling, the wrenching pain of your neck catching on the rope.

In the darkest remaining bits of your mind you hear the door open. You hear Aradia's faint voice. You can't tell.

Then nothing.

_**A/N: This is what happens when I give myself time to think. Don't worry, this isn't over yet! Again, tell me what you enjoyed or maybe didn't like. It will help me grow as a writer. Please, have a much better day than Sol seems to be.**_


	5. The Painful Awakening

Your neck hurts.

And it's really bright. Really, really bright. Like, the opposite of your dream before. But there's a figure standing nearby. You try to shade your eyes but to no avail. You'll have to move closer. So you do. This time you actually move. It's your mother.

"Sollux, honey. It's so nice to see you."

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Your mom came and hugged you, holding you tight. "Oh, honey, you nearly died. I was so worried."

Is that a tear you felt drop on your head?

"I know, you hate cliche, but this isn't the time. You aren't supposed to die here. Besides, why would you leave that darling Aradia back there? She needs you. And you need her. Oh, and I think someone's coming."

You look over toward where your mom motioned. Oh god, not him.

"No. Get the fuck back. I want nothing to do with you."

"Look, dude, I'm really thorry about thith. I only meant for a fun therieth of prankth. I didn't mean for you to try and kill yourthelf."

"Jutht back the fuck off. You methed up my life enough."

"I agree, I may have made things look pretty bad. That wathn't ekthactly what I intended, though."

This guy had some nerve, trying to apologize after all that shit he put you through.

"Look, I'll leave you alone. Forever. I'll leave Earth alone from now on."

"Fine. But…I actually have a quethtion for you. Whath with the hornth? And the grey thkin?"

He cracks a small grin. He had a slight forgiveness. It's all he needs. "Oh, I'm a troll. Fitting, huh? But yeah, I actually came from a rathe that created Earth a long time ago. But you can't tell anyone."

"Fine. Ith, uh, good to know I gueth. Woah, wath going on?" You could see your hand fading away. You felt empty.

"Sollux, dear, you're going back to the living world. I love you. Be safe! Oh, and say hi to Aradia for me."

"Yeah, be thafe. You won't hear a peep from me, ever."

You wave your faded hand.

Your eyes open. Jesus, that light is bright! You close your eyes again, and reopen. This time slower. Just like a movie. You sit up, rubbing your neck to lighten the burning pain. You take a look at your surroundings. Uh…white-ish room. Some liquids in a bag above your head. Giant plastic tube in your arm. Hospital seems like a good bet. Oh, and there's Aradia. She's asleep, damn that looks uncomfortable. She's hunched over in a chair, head resting on top of her arms. And who's that? Is that…Feferi? She's sound asleep too. Damn, what time is it?

You look around for a clock, but no luck. You'd just have to wait for someone to walk in or wake up.

Which brings you to ponder another question. How the hell were you alive? You were pretty sure you felt your neck snap. Then again, you can't be sure. Obviously it's never happened before. Kind of makes you think of how tough living makes you. Just having to live frugally and not get mugged every day made you tough enough to survive tripping into a noose. Damn. Well, you had a while. Nobody to talk to. You let out a small sigh, too bad you didn't have a ghost to talk too. But, I suppose it was a good thing. That really went well before. Huh? Aradia stirred a bit. She'll be awake soon.

"Hey. Hey ar."

Her eyes fly open. Someone was happy to hear you.

She jumps up, hitting her foot on the wall. It was loud, scared the bejeezus out of Fef. But she ignored the slight pain and ran over to hug you.

"Sollux! You're awake! They said you could take months!"

You flinch, that soreness in your neck? Yeah, a sudden lurch makes that hurt. A lot. But it wasn't too bad. I mean, it was her. The one person you'd do anything for. Well, except let yourself be seen as a crazy person.

"Hey. Nithe to thee you."

She stepped back, and looked at you in an almost scolding sort of way. Like you were a dog or something. "You scared me! Don't ever do that again."

You rub your neck again. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Feferi had been quiet up until now. "Good to see you're awake. She would not shut up when you weren't." She giggled a bit. "I hate to be rude, but I have to be home in a little bit. It was good to see you again Sollux. Get well soon." She waved and walked out the door.

An awkward silence. That tends to happen when you're alone with the girl of your dreams, doesn't it?

You sort of awkwardly sit there for a while, before you finally break the silence.

"I'm thorry ar. I thould've told you thooner. I gueth I did, but thtill, it wath jutht tho crathy and weird and…I didn't want yo-"

"Sollux, I want to tell you something. Obviously, I haven't gotten to in the past. But…"She takes a breath,"Well, I think I love you." With this admittance, she's suddenly blushing and shying a bit.

You weren't too surprised, really. But it was still nice to hear it come from her. "I, uh, I…love you too." It was so weird. It seemed like the wrong thing to say, but it felt right once it was out. You almost felt guilty for saying it though. Like it wasn't the right time or it should've been said before or…something. It seemed late.

She still seemed a little embarrassed for whatever reason, but she calmed enough to go over and hug you again. Gentler, this time.

But, of course, a nurse walked in and ruined the moment. "So you're awake? Good. You, girl, visiting hours are over. You have to leave."

She was hesitant, but Aradia left as she asked.

"Hey, ar. See you soon."

She looked back at you and smiled, before having the door closed by the nurse.

The nurse went over the usual stuff, 'how do you feel' and 'what's your name' before she let you go with a small neck brace. You went home. It was good to be back. But something was missing. Well, other than everything. There was no soul here. No more love. It's like this place hadn't missed you. Maybe it's because your mother was at peace now. Or some cheesy shit like that.

It was even emptier than before. Huh? Your phone's buzzing.

apocolypseArisen began pestering twinArmaggedons

AA: Hey, you want to give the park another shot?

TA: Yeah. Yeah I do. 2ee you.

Well, you have another shot. You have a cleaner life. You have a sore neck. But it was good to be back.

**The end.**

_**A/N: Well, that's it. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading. I saw some of the reviews you guys gave me and I got some helpful stuff. However, I hope you continue to review now that this is over and tell me things you maybe didn't like so much so I can improve on that front too. BTW, I feel it would be interesting to mention that this is mostly based off a dream I had something like a month ago. Didn't think it was good enough until I got that urge to write it out. You know, when you think something's dumb but it seems so tempting? Oh, and I meant for Feferi to hold a bigger part but I just couldn't think of anything that was interesting. There were a few inconsistencies with the typing styles (because Apple's notorious auto-correct dammit) but I hope it didn't throw you off too much. I guess I have some brainstorming to do, but I hope to publish something soon. Have a nice week. I know, Mondays suck. See ya.**_


End file.
